The Locket
by Keeper Of The Dragon Flame
Summary: Austin has something to say to Ally, something important. How will she react Takes place between RTAR and WIAWA. AUSLLY!


Brown eyes awoke to the sound of her bunk curtain pulling open, Ally looked up to see Austin gazing down at her. She suppressed the urge to yawn, instead allowing a puzzled look to cross her features as he reached for her hand.

"I want to show you something," he whispered quietly so Trish and Dez wouldn't overhear. "Will you follow me?" Ally drowsily nodded her head, and stumbled out of her bus bunk. When she was about to fall over from fatigue, he caught her, securing her protectively in his grip. "Be careful Als," he whispers in her ear, causing a stream of shivers to run down her spine. "Or they'll hear us."Austin led her to the main room of the tour bus, carefully checking to see if anybody was awake before he eased the bus door open.

"Austin!" Ally hissed, still half asleep. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to show you something." That was the end of the questions. The cool wind blew against Ally's cheek, turning it pink and she began to shiver. Noticing this, Austin, being the sensitive guy he is, wraps his oversized hoodie around her shoulders. "Better?" he asks, his warm breath settling on her nose.

"How far?" She asks.

"We're here." He replies, turning her to look at him. "Okay, for the next who knows how long I need you to listen to me. No replying, no adorkable sassing, no cute little gasping thing. _Nothing. _Okay?"

Ally quietly nodded her head. "Good." Austin cleared his throat, not quite prepared for what he was about to say.

"It's been 64 days." he whispered, not meeting her brown eyes. "It's been _sixty four days _since the last time I saw you, since the last time I hugged you without our nosey friends watching my _every_ move.

"But I don't care about any of that, all I care about right now is the fact that you are here. You are here and you're _with me, _now my dream is complete."

It was all Ally could do, keeping quiet, she wanted to answer him so badly, but she made him a promise. She would remain quiet.

"On our second week of tour we stopped in some dirty little town with cheap gas, and I was so out of it. Trish and Dez tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work, nothing ever worked. They let me off the bus, only for two hours, but it was enough.

"I came across an old jeweller," Austin chuckled, still not looking her in the eyes. "He owned a shop, and his work was incredible, the type of passion that reminded me of... _you. _The passion you have for your music, the passion _we _have for your music. So I _had _to go inside.

"As I walked through the doors, a glass case caught my eye. In that case were one of a kind heart shaped lockets. I wanted them all, but there was one that stood out the most." Austin reached into his back left pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. "This one."

Ally watched as the blonde rockstar opened the box, revealing a silver heart locket with a rose curling around the centre, his eyes silently told her to take it. The locket was cool against her warm palm, and she couldn't help the tears rolling down her face.

"Open it." he whispered, eyes never leaving her face. On the inside of the locket, there was an engraving.

_94 days_

_A+A_

_We did it..._

"We didn't do it though," she whispered and Austin's face fell. "We only lasted 64 days Austin."

"That was 64 days too long." he said, starling her by wrapping her in the tightest hug they had ever shared. "And I never want to go through that again." Ally shifted her head so she could look at his face, only to find that he was crying himself.

"Austin..."

"Shh..." He sighed, tenderly touching his lips to hers. "Damn, I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Oh Austin," she sobbed, smiling through her joyous tears. "I've missed you so much."

"I love you Ally."

"I love me too." she smiled cheekily, seeing the disappointment on his face, she quickly corrected herself. "Jesus Austin! Don't you already know?"

"Know what?"

"I've been in love with you since _Break Down The Walls_..."

"I've been in love with you since your version of _Double Take..." _

"Just kiss me again."

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Um so I don't know if this will be a multi fic or not :/**

**I may continue it if you guys like it enough :)**

**Read! Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**disclaimer: I don't own A&A**


End file.
